


View, The

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Faramir Gimli conversation - birthday drabble for Raksha</p>
            </blockquote>





	View, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

“You will get a finer sight of Ithilien from up there,” Faramir told the dwarf indicating the small spur where stood their friends.

“I like the view I get here,” Gimli responded stubbornly as he sat on a large flat rock, his back to the much acclaimed view and resting his palms on his knees, gazed at the small plateau ahead.

“And what do you see, Master Gimli?” Faramir asked curiously.

“I see the fine house we shall build where shall dwell the prince of the realm with his wife and all their fine children,” Gimli said calmly, “Right here.”

***


End file.
